


12 Days Of Christmas

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Slash, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is just around the corner and Stiles is at his wits end trying to figure out what all those presents arriving at his door mean. Is Derek actually courting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days Of Christmas

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is '12 Days Of Christmas' written by Frederic Austin. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

_On the first day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"No, really, Derek! I'm fine," Stiles spoke over the pen he had between his teeth as he rearranged the papers on his overstuffed desk.

 _"You don't sound fine."_ Derek's gruff voice came over the line and Stiles sighed before he allowed the pen to fall out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well, since you, Scott, Aiden, Cora, Ethan and Lydia are in Idaho creating alliances, the rest of us have to make and do here, and trust me, holding everything together without four strongest Werewolves we have is a bit difficult." Stiles could almost see the worried frown on Derek's face.

_"What is it?"_

The younger man sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head back and let his left hand rest in his lap while he held the phone to his ear with his right.

"I have no idea. I'm up to my neck in papers and books and I can't find _anything_ about what's prowling our borders. Isaac, Danny and Allison are out there scouting right now, and dad has his officers driving around Beacon Hills. I have no idea what he told them to look for, but I'm damn grateful we have the whole force out."

_"We have three more Packs to meet, Stiles. We'll be home soon."_

_Not soon enough,_ Stiles thought, but decided to keep that to himself. He knew Derek and the others worried about them enough, and while Stiles was _almost_ at the end of his wits, he knew there was nothing they could do.

If Derek and the others left now they would leave the impression that their Pack wasn't capable of protecting their territory without their Alpha, and they couldn't allow that.

So Stiles made peace with the fact that he, Allison, Isaac and Danny would have to take care of everything, and hope that he wouldn't have to involve his dad and Mellissa too much into it.

_"I almost forgot to tell you. I've sent you something. It should arrive today."_

"Derek, you didn't…"

 _"But I did,_ " Derek interrupted him and Stiles chuckled. _"The way things are going here we have at least two more weeks of negotiations, which means we won't be home for Christmas."_

"Christmas is in 12 days, Derek. You never know; you might be done by then," Stiles spoke, hoping Derek couldn't hear the sadness in his voice.

They've been together for three years now, and not _once_ were they able to spend Christmas together. For the first two years Stiles was finishing his last two years at college and he wanted to be done with the exams as quickly as possible, so he chose to stay for the holidays, and it seemed as though luck wouldn't be on their side this year either.

 _"We'll see_. _Call in when you find something, alright? And…"_

 _"_ Don't do anything stupid," Stiles murmured with a small smile. "I know." Derek chuckled and Stiles felt something flitter around his heart. "I love you."

_"Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Bye." Stiles ended the call with a difficult sigh before he looked at the papers in front of him. He threw his phone on one of the books before he raised his hands and rubbed his face, trying to chase the tiredness away. He hadn't slept in three days, and it was catching up to him.

"Uncle Tiles?" he jumped around in his chair when a small, whiny voice reached his ears and his heart jumped in his chest when he saw Lydia and Aiden's 3 year old daughter Clare standing in the doorway in her small white sleeping gown and her teddy-bear clutched tightly to her chest.

"What is it, munchkin?" he got up quickly and walked over to her. She reached up for him and he scooped her up.

"I can't sleep," she grumbled as she nuzzled her face in Stiles' neck and grabbed a fistful of Stiles' shirt in her right hand while she held on to her teddy with her left. Stiles smiled sadly as he patted her shoulder long, strawberry-blond hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"You miss mommy and daddy?" he murmured lovingly and Clare nodded against his neck.

"And I have a really bad feeling," she whispered and Stiles frowned. Little Clare was half Werewolf, half Banshee, and while her powers as a Banshee weren't as strong as Lydia's, when Clare had a bad feeling everyone learned to be on their guard.

Stiles went over to his desk and took his phone quickly before he made his way down into the kitchen.

"Well, how about a cup of warm chocolate milk for you and then I'll read you a story, hm? Will that make you feel better?" he spoke to her and she slowly raised her head.

She nodded at him with a small smile on her pretty face and Stiles chuckled as she tapped the tip of her small, button nose with his right index finger, holding her securely against his chest with his left arm.

"Now, that's what I like to see. Mommy and daddy would be sad if they saw you frowning, and Uncle Stiles would be in a lot of trouble." Clare giggled as Stiles placed her in one of the tall chairs around the isle in the kitchen of the Stilinski household.

Since Lydia's parents didn't know about all the supernatural, and therefore couldn't take proper care of little Clare if - as Stiles would say - shit hit the fan, Stiles offered to watch over her while Aiden and Lydia went with Scott and the others.

He loved the little munchkin, and it came as an honest surprise to everyone in the Pack, even his dad, when Stiles proved to be a natural with kids. Clare absolutely loved him from the first moment she saw him, and Stiles absolutely adored her.

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't be angry with you," Clare spoke convincingly while Stiles prepared her drink. He laughed quietly and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Really?"

She nodded convincingly and straightened in her chair. " _I_ wouldn't let them."

Stiles laughed as he finished preparing her drink. "My little hero," he said as he gave her the cup and her eyes widened with happiness. Stiles chuckled and brushed his fingers through her hair. Both of them tensed up a little when they heard the doorbell ring and Stiles frowned. "Stay here, Clare," he instructed and she nodded.

He walked into the front hall and checked for his aluminum baseball bat which rested beside the door within reach, just in case the mountain ash line they had in front of the door didn't work. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw a young man in a FedEx uniform standing there with a medium sized box in his hands.

"Stiles Stilinski?" he drawled as though he was bored and Stiles could see in the guy's eyes that there were a lot of places he would rather be than there delivering packages.

"Yes?" he said and the man gave him a paper to sign.

"Sign here, sir," he droned and Stiles quickly fished out a pen from one of the pockets of his hoody. He quickly scribbled his signature on the paper and took the package. "Happy holidays." The guy left before Stiles could answer, and the amber-eyed man closed the door behind him.

"Rude," he murmured as he entered the kitchen, and a moment later Clare crawled out from under the table where she hid when Stiles left the kitchen. "Everything's alright, munchkin; it was just a man from FedEx," Stiles said and grinned when she saw her eyeing the package in interest.

"What did he bring you?" she asked and Stiles chuckled.

"Want to open it with me?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically. He took her hand and they walked into the living room. They took seats on the couch and Stiles placed the package on the table.

"Who's it from?" Clare asked.

"Apparently, it's from Uncle Derek," he said as he opened the package. Clare looked at her favorite Uncle with a frown when his eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock. "I can't believe this," he murmured as he pulled out a wooden box with the Quadraspiral engraved on it.

"What is it?" Clare asked and Stiles opened the wooden box only to lose his breath. "They are so pretty!" Clare gushed while Stiles tried to remember how to breathe. "Uncle Tiles?" he twitched at the nickname. She still held on to it even though she no longer had a problem saying 's'.

"These are, if I'm not mistaken, feathers of a Golden Eagle." He gently took one feather in his hand and showed it to Clare. "They are extremely valuable in several different spells." Clare pursed full lips a bit. "For example, I can use some of these feathers to make a Dream Catcher for you so you don't have bad dreams anymore."

"You can do that?" she looked at him with wide, aw-filled eyes and Stiles laughed as he bowed down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make sure to make one for you for Christmas," he promised and Clare grinned at him happily.

"Thank you, Uncle Tiles!" she hugged him tightly and Stiles laughed again.

"You should thank your Uncle Derek when he comes home. Heaven knows what he did to get so many," he commented as he returned the feather in the box and closed it before he placed it on the table and took Clare in his lap.

"I will," she said as she nuzzled closer to him. Stiles smiled and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and sighed, wishing with all his heart that Derek was there.

"I'm home!"

"Grandpa John! Grandpa John! You have to see what Uncle Derek sent to Uncle Tiles!" Clare rushed out of the living room, followed by Stiles' laughter. The amber eyed man sighed as he looked at the box with a wistful shine in his eyes.

"Stiles?"

He looked up when his dad walked into the living room with Clare in his arms and Stiles smiled at him.

"Is everything alright?" John asked when he noticed his son's hunched shoulders and the hints of black circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine," Stiles said, and John knew not to ask any more questions.

"Come on, Grandpa John! You have to see this!"

"I have to go back to research. Can you watch over Clare? There's lunch in the fridge."

John nodded as Stiles walked over to him. "No problem."

As Stiles walked up the stairs towards his room he heard Clare explaining excitedly to John what Derek sent to Stiles. He entered his room, closed the door, leaned back against it, and let go of a heavy sigh. He swallowed difficultly, pushed himself away from the door and took the phone out of his pocket.

"Allison?" he spoke when he heard the line open.

_"Stiles, is everything alright? Did you find anything?"_

"No. You?"

" _Nothing. We're coming back. Is something wrong? You don't sound alright."_

"Clare had a bad feeling. Be careful." Stiles listened as Allison told the others what he said to her while he took a seat and moved the books he was cross-referencing earlier closer to himself.

_"We're coming over to your place. Danny and Isaac agreed that it would be best if we camped at your house until the others return. Did you hear from them?"_

"I talked with Derek half an hour ago. Everything's going alright. By his estimations they should be home in about two weeks."

 _"That's great! We're on our way back."_ With that they ended the call, and Stiles threw his phone to the side with a grave sigh. He crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in his forearms.

He hated this.

He hated being away from Derek, hated fighting something he couldn't see, hated worrying and fretting because he couldn't find a solution to their dilemma. What was worse, they had Clare with them, and he would sooner rip his own heart out than allow any harm to come to her.

He swallowed and straightened in his chair.

He wouldn't rest until he knew what they were fighting.

He wouldn't rest.

**cut**

On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me  
two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

**cut**

"Stiles, you awake?"

Said man jumped with a choked up yelp and his chair met the ground with a resonating clatter, different papers and books falling on the ground in quick succession as he flailed trying to stop them from falling.

"Allison!" he turned around and looked at her, still breathing quickly, and the Alpha Mate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stiles are you alright?" she asked as she walked into his room and stopped right in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her when she placed her right hand on his forehead before she cupped his face between her warm hands with a worried frown. "You're warmer than usual," she murmured and Stiles chuckled before he moved away to clean up the mess he made when he jumped awake.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed," he said and smiled at Allison when she kneeled on the floor to help him gather his things. "I must have dozed off."

"You're being reckless again, Stiles," she commented and Stiles snorted.

"I'm sitting in my room doing research, Allison. What's reckless about that? You, Danny and Isaac are the ones running around our territory searching for this thing. I'd say that's more reckless than what I'm doing."

Allison hummed. "You're not sleeping and you're practically living off of coffee, energy drinks and chocolate bars. I'd say that's reckless as well," She said as they placed Stiles' books and papers on the table, and Allison looked at him while he brushed his fingers through his hair with a grave sigh.

"The fact that I still haven't figured out what this thrice damned thing is, is putting me on edge. Whatever it is, it's been prowling our territory for almost a week. Have you heard anything new?" he asked as he took a seat in his chair and Allison walked over to his bed to take a seat.

"John just told me that two hikers found two bodies in the woods. He'll find a way to bring Deaton into the hospital. He'll know more than the forensics."

Stiles frowned and tapped his chin with the fingers of his right hand. "Did he say anything else?" he asked and looked at Allison.

"Well, he managed to confirm that we're not dealing with Werewolves, Vampires or Fairies," she said and Stiles groaned before he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands angrily.

"Great; that leaves us with only 70% of the Bestiary," he growled and Allison shot him a small, understanding smile.

"We'll figure this out, Stiles; don't worry. I know we'll be alright. We'll be done with whatever this is before Scott and the others come back, and we'll finally get to celebrate Christmas together."

Stiles sighed and looked at her with a tired and drained expression. "I don't know, Allison. I'm just – I'm just tired."

"Then get some sleep. When was the last time you've actually slept properly?" Stiles groaned and Allison rolled her eyes. "I thought so," she grumbled and stood up. "That's it; to bed with you! Or I'll tell Clare that her favorite Uncle hasn't been taking care of himself properly and that he'll get sick. You don't want her to worry about you, do you?"

"You're evil," he growled and Allison grinned at him.

"And that's why I'm the Alpha Mate!" she spoke a bit too cheerfully for Stiles' tastes, and he forced himself to stand up. Before either could say anything, they heard John call for Stiles, and they exchanged equally confused glances.

"Stiles, there's a package for you!"

They rushed down the stairs and Stiles found that same guy from FedEx standing on the threshold.

"Stilinski?" he drawled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. The guy just thrust the paper under his nose and Stiles signed it quickly after his dad gave him a pen. The guy all but dumped a big package in Stiles' arms and walked away without a word. Stiles hummed as he looked the big package over on his way to the living room where Clare was playing with Isaac and Danny.

"Who's it from?" Isaac asked as Allison and John walked in.

"Is it from Uncle Derek again?" Clare cheered while Stiles placed the package on the tea table and started to open it.

"I received a package from him yesterday," Stiles murmured while the others gathered around him. He found another wooden box with the Quadraspiral on it, and he took it in his hands before he took a seat. He opened it only to have his eyes widen and his lips open in shock when he found a pair of beautiful ritual knives nestled in black velvet, and another little bag of feathers.

"They are beautiful," Allison murmured as Stiles picked up the knives and found a small slip of paper under them. He gently placed the knives back and took the paper, and his heart skipped a beat as he read the message written in familiar handwriting.

_Miss you._

Two simple words, and yet Stiles felt as though the biggest, warmest arms in the universe enveloped his shaking frame.

"Idiot," he whispered with a small, loving smile on his face, and the others chuckled at him while Clare looked at the knives with wide eyes filled with fascination.

"Did Uncle Derek send these to you?" she asked and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to work harder on finding him a Christmas Present. He successfully managed to shadow all the other Christmas presents I've ever received from any of you."

"I'd say," Danny murmured. "Ethan better think of something good."

And while the others laughed, Stiles only smiled and traced the mercury colored curved blade with the tips of his fingers. There was a Quadraspiral embedded on the handle in the brown leather, and Stiles could feel the power those two knives had.

"The feathers yesterday and the knives today. Makes me wonder what tomorrow will bring," John drawled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, dad; there's no way I'll get anything tomorrow. They probably forgot to deliver this yesterday. I don't even want to _think_ how much Derek spent on this."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Isaac, you and I are doing the rounds tonight. Stiles, you're going straight to bed or I'll sick Mellissa on you," Allison said and Stiles choked up with a terrified expression on his face.

He rushed out of the room with the box in his hands to the sounds of his family laughing at him. Once he was safe in his room he placed the box on the shelves beside his bed right beside the one he received yesterday, and quickly made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Although he doubted he would get any real rest.

**cut**

_On the third day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me_   
_Three French Hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"Again?" Stiles murmured as he opened the door and found the FedEx guy standing there with that same dull look. He just thrust everything in Stiles' hands, and Stiles quickly signed the paper before the guy turned around and left, leaving Stiles standing on the threshold alone, with a package that was hardly bigger than his laptop.

He entered the house and closed the door, walking into the living room where Mellissa and Clare were coloring together.

"Another gift!" Clare cheered and Mellissa raised an eyebrow at Stiles when the young man took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable before he started to open the package.

"From Derek again?" the woman asked and Stiles hummed.

"They must have forgotten to bring it yesterday," he murmured as he opened the gift only for his eyes to widen and his breath hitch in his throat. "Wow!" he breathed out as he gently caressed the old canvas that was resting in a wooden box.

"What is that?" Clare asked.

"This is something _very_ old and very, _very_ expensive." He traced the writings on the canvas. "These are old Druid inscriptions. Deaton told me that there are almost none left!"

"He sure is going all out this year," Mellissa said with a raised eyebrow and Stiles gulped.

"He must have spent a _fortune_ on this," he spoke in a wavering voice. "I'm gonna _kill_ him!"

Mellissa laughed while Clare looked at him with a confused frown.

"I think you should thank him first," Mellissa said. "Those are some really nice gifts. You've been talking about these things for years."

"I _know_ , but I didn't say that he should go _bankrupt_ buying me all of this!" Stiles cried out.

"You _do_ know that not one of us actually know just how much money Derek and Cora have, right? As far as we know we could have multimillionaires in our Pack."

"He could be a billionaire and I wouldn't want him to spend his money on this!"

"Why?" Stiles looked at Clare while Mellissa just raised an eyebrow at him. "Mommy said that daddy buys her pretty gifts because he loves her. This means Uncle Derek loves you very much!" Stiles blushed furiously while Clare's eyes widened and she gasped happily. "Does this mean you're going to get married?!"

"Clare!"

"Who's getting married?" Stiles groined and covered his face with his hands to hide a blush while Allison, Isaac and Danny marched into the room with John right behind them, and Mellissa laughed her heart out.

"Uncle Tiles and Uncle Derek are getting married!" Clare cheered and Stiles felt like he could melt into the ground.

"Yeah? Since when?"

"We're not getting married, dad!" Stiles grabbed his newest gift and ran out of the room to the laughter of his family. He slammed the door of his room shut and leaned back on it. He looked down at Derek's gift with a furious blush on his cheeks. A moment later a small smile tugged on his lips and he sighed.

"Are you really courting me, Sourwolf?"

**cut**

_On the fourth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me_   
_four Calling Birds, three French Hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pearl Tree._

**cut**

"Damn it!" Stiles bit out through his teeth and jumped off of the tree branch he's been hiding on.

He closed the crossbow and put it in its holster on his thigh before he broke into a run. He jumped over a log before he crouched down, brought his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Three howls echoed through the forest in answer and Stiles broke into a run towards the closest. He cursed under his breath when his phone rang and answered the call, trying to stay concentrated on _not_ breaking anything as he ran towards Allison.

 _"Stiles, you just got another package."_ His dad's amusement-filled voice came over the line and Stiles whined.

"Just sign it for me, dad! I'm in the middle of something!" he snapped.

"Stiles, duck!"

He yelped and rolled on the ground when Allison warned him and not a second too soon, because he saw Isaac, fully wolfed out, jump over him and roll to the ground.

"Call you later, pops!" he ended the call and quickly climbed to his feet. Danny joined them in that moment and while the three werewolves surrounded the creature hissing and spitting at them from the ground, Stiles took his crossbow and took aim.

"Aren't _you_ special?" he murmured in fascination as he gazed at the snake-like creature.

"Do you know what it is?" Isaac asked with a slight lisp because of his protruding teeth. Stiles hummed as he crouched, and he only raised an eyebrow when the creature hissed at him in anger.

"Now that I see it, I _do_ know what she is. She's a Lamia." The werewolves exchanged confused glances. "And she's a far way from home, aren't you?" he murmured and the creature hissed at him again.

"Smugglers?" Allison suggested and Stiles hummed.

"I'd sooner say Dealers. You'll need to call your dad. This is his territory," he said and Allison nodded.

"What will we do with her?" Danny asked and Stiles sighed. He placed his crossbow on the ground as he crouched lower in front of the cowering creature.

"Can you understand me?" he asked slowly in a calm tone.

She frowned at him as much as her snake-like features allowed, and after a few long seconds nodded her head.

"You were brought here against your will, right? You don't know how to return home?" she nodded slowly and Stiles sighed.

"We can help you return home, but you'll have to come with us. It'll take a few days, but if you promise to stay where we'll take you and not hurt anyone again, I can promise that we will find a way to bring you home."

She frowned as though she was considering his offer, while the three werewolves waited for her to speak her mind.

"Do we have a deal?"

She looked at Stiles, the black slits she had for eyes diving into his amber orbs. A few minutes later she nodded and slowly stood up.

"Isaac, Allison, could you two take her to the old bank? She should be comfortable there, and it will be easier for Chris to pick her up from there than anywhere else in town." Allison nodded and she and Isaac slowly approached the Lamia. "Danny, you and I are going home. I'm about ready to hit the sack." Stiles rubbed his face with his hands while the others laughed at him.

"You just can't wait to see what Derek sent you this time," Isaac teased.

Stiles blushed heavily, and the others laughed at him.

 _"Pups;_ all of you."

**cut**

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the newest gift he found waiting for him on his bed. His dad didn't open it so Stiles had the honor of opening it alone. Inside another box was a pair of bracelets.

They were made from wood with intricate designs on the outer side, and protection runes carved on the smooth inside of the bracelets. He took one in his hand to feel its weight. It seemed a bit too wide to be worn as a bracelet, but it was also too small to be worn as a necklace. Not only that, but the second one was bigger than the one he was holding. He placed the bracelet back into the box and carried it over to the bookshelf.

Setting it right beside the others, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Hopefully, Derek would call him tomorrow, and Stiles would have the chance to ask him what all of that meant.

And _hopefully_ , his evasive boyfriend would for once in his life give him a straight answer.

**cut**

_On the fifth day of Christmas_   
_My true love sent to me_   
_five Golden Rings, four Calling Birds, three French Hens, two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"Okay, this is getting weird," Stiles grumbled as he stared at the fifth package he received a few minutes ago. He had yet to open it, and his family was staring at him with amused smirks. All of them except Clare that is. The little 3 year old was hopping in her place in excitement.

"Open it, Uncle Tiles!" she cried out and Stiles took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing," he muttered and opened the package.

"Now _that's_ awesome," Danny said when Stiles took out a brown leather jacket. He gaped as he turned it around and found an embroidery of a black Wolf howling at the full moon on the back. "I say marry him."

Stiles choked up while the others laughed.

"Put it on!" Mellissa said and Stiles stood up. He shivered and swallowed with slight difficulties when he zipped up the jacket, finding that it suited him like second skin. It showed off the lean build of his torso without being restrictive, and Stiles took a deep breath to breathe in the scent of leather.

"It looks great on you, Uncle Tiles!" Clare said and Stiles gifted her with a small smile.

"While it really does look great on you, I think you should tell him to stop. It makes all of us look bad," John drawled and Mellissa slapped his shoulder although she was smiling. Stiles looked into the box and found a slip of paper in it.

_Love you._

A furious blush covered his face when everyone bunched up around him to read the note.

"No! Mine!" he took the empty box and left the living room.

"Stiles!"

"You're mean!"

He ignored his family as he closed the door of his room and wrapped his arms around himself with a goofy grin on his face. He snickered as he threw himself on his bed and curled up.

 _It smells like Derek,_ he thought as he took a deep breath, and the scent of leather, pines and fresh cut grass, motor oil and something that was entirely _Derek_ washed over him.

He couldn't _wait_ for Derek to come home.

**cut**

_On the sixth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me_   
_six Geese a Laying, five Golden Rings, four Calling Birds, three French Hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"Allison?"

Said woman shushed Stiles and he raised his hands when he saw that she was on the phone. He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where the others sat around the table.

"Who's she talking to?" he asked.

"Scott called in to say that they have one more Pack to meet and that they would be making their way back home," Isaac informed him and Stiles grinned. The doorbell rang and while the others rolled their eyes, Stiles all but tripped over his own two feet in his hurry to reach the door.

He grinned at the FedEx guy and all but ripped the small package out of his hands. He then took the paper the other guy was holding, quickly signed his name and with a cheerful 'bye' slammed the door right into his face.

He ran up the stairs and into his room, with the package already half open. His eyes opened wide and he took a seat on his bed and slowly took the small box out. His fingers were shaking as he opened it and he gasped when he found a small pendant in it.

It was shaped like the Triskele tattoo Derek had on his back, but on each spiral was a rune; love, faith and loyalty. He caressed it tenderly with his thumb and a small smile tugged on his lips. Faster than he ever moved he dug around his drawers for the long strip of leather he _knew_ he had somewhere in there.

"A-ha!" he cheered when he found it, and within moments the pendant was resting right over his heart. He took a firm hold of it and chuckled for himself.

 _You silly, Sourwolf_ , he thought. _I can't wait for you to get home._

**cut**

_On the seventh day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds,_   
_Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"Where's Derek?!"

_"He's sleeping. We ran into a hostile Coven last night on our way to meet the last Pack. He made me promise not to tell you because he knew you'd worry, so **please** don't, alright? He's alright. Just a few bumps and bruises. They won't bother anyone again."_

Stiles tried to listen to Scott's calming tone, but his heart was beating as though it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"I want him home. I want all of you home _right_ now. I don't care about the alliances, I want you all safe and sound."

_"Stiles, we're alright. Derek is sleeping, and he's just fine. Don't worry so much."_

Stiles whined and looked heavenwards. "You're all going to be the death of me."

_"He'll call you tomorrow if we'll have the time, alright? Don't tell him I told you. I knew you'd find out one way or another, so I just wanted to let you know that everything's alright. Greet everyone for me and **don't worry**."_

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Alright; see you soon," he murmured and ended the call. He walked over to his bed and tenderly caressed his latest gift. If was a beautiful bed cover made out of a material Stiles couldn't name. It was soft and warm, and it was the color of Stiles' eyes. He swallowed difficulty and hugged the cover to his chest.

 _Come home, Derek_ , he thought. _Please come home._

**cut**

_On the eighth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Laying,_   
_Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"Stiles, I think it's time you admitted it. Derek is _actually_ courting you,." Allison drawled as she and Stiles stared at the gift they just unwrapped. This time it was a pair of forearm holsters which were perfect for the pair of knives Stiles received a few days back. "This might be some sort of tradition for him. Like – like he's showing you that he can provide for you or something."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "By giving me things of more value than my own _house_?" he drawled and Allison giggled.

"Better than leaving dead deer on your doorstep."

Stiles paled while Allison laughed.

"Uncle Tiles!"

They looked at the doorway when Clare ran in and Stiles caught her in his arms.

"What do you have there, munchkin?" he asked when he saw a big piece of paper in her hands.

"I made this for you with Uncle Isaac and Uncle Danny!" she said and Stiles looked at the picture only to choke up and blush to the roots of his hair.

Allison raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the picture. "That's really good, Clare!" she said and the three year old grinned at her.

"I know! Right, Uncle Tiles?!"

Stiles stuttered for an answer, but found himself lacking. "Why – Why am _I_ the one in a dress?!" he cried out, and while Allison tried (and failed miserably) to stop laughing at his terrified expression, Clare looked at him with a strict frown.

"Because the bride always wears the dress, of course! Uncle Isaac told me so!"

Stiles swallowed and nodded sharply. "Allison, hold Clare." He handed the Alpha Mate his little niece and Allison only giggled when Clare shot her a confused look. "ISAAC! I'M GONNA RIP YOU A NEW ONE!"

**cut**

_On the ninth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"Son, either this will stop or you'll need a bigger room," John commented dryly with a teasing smirk on his face while his overly excited son practically _devoured_ the titles of the books which they found in the latest package. There were at least 20 ancient looking tomes on their tea-table and John wondered how the old piece of furniture managed to hold their weight.

"I'll just throw some things out," Stiles answered distractedly before he squealed (he actually _squealed_ ) when he saw the title of one of the books, before he moved on to the next. John sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. He looked to the side when Mellissa walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't mind?" she asked quietly as not to disturb Stiles' happiness. John snorted and shook his head.

"He's happy. As long as he's happy he could date a _goblin_ and I wouldn't mind." Mellissa snickered when he winced. "Okay, that I _would_ mind, but you know what I mean." She nodded and climbed up to kiss his cheek.

"Tell him dinner is ready when he's done salivating over books a 100 times his age," she drawled and John snorted as she walked away.

 _"_ That might take a while."

**cut**

_On the tenth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Ten Lords a Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming,_   
_Six Geese a Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

"What the heck does this mean?" Stiles murmured as he stared at the pair of keys that he took out of the latest gift he received. He sighed, placed the keys on the bedside cabinet, and snuggled under the warm cover before he curled up and closed his eyes.

Christmas was in two days, and they hadn't heard from Scott and the others other that they were all alright, and that the last Pack they met up with agreed to an alliance.

He was restless and sad, mainly because he really hoped he and Derek would finally get to spend Christmas together.

What pained him even more was that it was Derek's birthday as well, and sitting in his bedside drawer was a gift he made for the werewolf quite some time ago. He really wanted to give it to Derek, along with something else as well. The problem with his other gift was the fact that Scott wasn't there either.

He sighed and nuzzled into his pillow.

 _I guess I'll have to give it all to him when they come back_.

**cut**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords a Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a Milking_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

Stiles sighed sadly as he prepared dinner while the others decorated the Christmas tree in the living room. They already decorated Allison and Scott's apartment, Lydia and Aiden's house, Isaac and Cora's apartment and Danny and Ethan's house, but they couldn't enter Derek's apartment so they settled on decorating the Stilinski home.

Stiles looked at his wrist where his eleventh gift rested. It was a seemingly simple leather bad, three fingers wide and big enough to fit snugly around Stiles' thin wrist. Embroidered on it were intricate designs with the Quadraspiral in the middle, and Stiles could feel the warmth of the protective charms on it.

While he loved every single gift he received, he wanted more than anything, for Derek to be home. He desired nothing more than to curl up with his werewolf on his bed, and just hold him.

"How's it going?" he smiled at his dad, but he had a feeling he didn't manage to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Almost done," he murmured and John sighed. He walked over to his son and pulled him into a tight, comforting hug.

"They'll be home before you know it, Stiles," he spoke into his son's hair and Stiles wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"I know," he muttered and John tightened his hold on him.

"He'll be home soon, Stiles, and I'm sure you'll find a way to make sure he never leaves your side again."

Stiles chuckled darkly and John snorted. "You can bet on it," he growled and John chuckled. He moved back and cupped his son's face between his hands.

"You should take better care of yourself, son," he reprimanded gently when he saw the shadows of dark circles under Stiles' eyes, his chapped lips and slightly pale cheeks.

"I can't help it, dad. I miss him. I can't even sleep properly without him anymore."

John sighed and caressed Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs. "You really love him, don't you?" he murmured and Stiles shrugged.

"I guess he really crawled under my skin," he said and John chuckled. He leaned closer and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"You have my blessing then," he said and Stiles frowned in confusion. John winked at him as though he knew something Stiles didn't and walked out of the kitchen. Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist and looked around the kitchen in confusion as a feeling of expectation washed over him.

_What was that about?_

**cut**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_12 Drummers Drumming, Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords a Leaping. Nine Ladies Dancing_   
_Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Lying, Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**cut**

Stiles sighed gravely when the doorbell rang and he walked through the empty house to answer it. The others went to Lydia's for Christmas dinner. Lydia's mother invited them all over because she wanted to see her granddaughter, but Stiles couldn't find it in himself to act festive.

He missed Derek more than ever, and the only thing he wanted was to curl up in his bed and sleep until his Sourwolf returned home.

"I thought FedEx doesn't deliver on Christmas," he grumbled as he opened the door only to frown when he found no one there. He looked around and almost tripped over a small box on the ground. He picked it up and opened it, and inside he found a small slip of paper. He took it and raised an eyebrow when he found an address written on it.

 _67 Kennedy Avenue_ , it said.

Stiles turned it around and his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe when he found another message written in familiar handwriting.

_Don't forget the keys._

"Okay..." He murmured. "Either Derek's become a first class creep, or someone's playing a really nasty joke on me."

He returned back into the house and walked into his room. He was about to get into bed when his eyes fell on the keys resting innocently on his bedside table. After a few seconds, he grabbed them with a huff, pulled on the leather jacket and rushed out of his house. He sat in his trusty Jeep and made his way to Kennedy Avenue #67, Beacon Hills.

He stopped in front of a Victorian looking house. It was small and had two floors, and there were no lights turned on. Stiles was hopping in his place, suddenly full of energy.

He grabbed the keys and checked for the telescope taser he always carried with himself. He got out of the car and took a deep breath before he made his way up the three steps leading to the porch.

He looked around and found a big hanging swing in one corner and two chairs around a small tea-table in the other. He hummed as he knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes for an answer, but when he received none and he couldn't hear anyone moving inside, he took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" he called out as he slowly stepped into the dark hallway. "Anyone home?" The light of the streetlamps shone from behind him, and Stiles slowly walked towards the open door right in front of him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" his eyes opened wide when the light was turned on and the whole Pack cheered.

"What the _hell_?!" he didn't have much time to look around because Scott threw himself at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

For a few long minutes Stiles saw nothing as each of his Pack-members he hadn't seen in a while pulled him into a hug. He was sure Isaac and Danny snuck into the mix as well, just for the heck of it, and Stiles finally took a deep breath when he found himself standing in front of his dad and Mellissa.

He looked around at everyone with wide, confusion filled eyes. Allison and Scott were standing to the side together, with Isaac and Cora right beside them. Aiden and Lydia were next with Lydia holding Clare in her arms, her little daughter grinning brightly. Danny and Ethan stood beside them with huge grins on their faces. As a matter of fact everyone was grinning, and it finally dawned on Stiles that there was someone missing.

"Where is…"

"We started thinking you wouldn't come."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and his whole body froze when that voice he missed so much came from behind him. He turned on his heel and saw Derek leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his massive chest. His dark clothes clashed with the alabaster walls. His stance was relaxed and a smile was tugging on his lips, and his eyes were filled with amusement and love and -

_He's actually here!_

Stiles crossed the distance between them in less than a second, and Derek found himself with an armful of Stiles who immediately buried his face in Derek's neck and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders so tightly Derek thought Stiles would never let go of him again.

"You're here. You're really here," Stiles whimpered and Derek chuckled as he nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair and breathed in his scent.

"Merry Christmas," he said, and if his voice was just a bit deeper and raspier than usual, no one commented on it.

"Enough of that! You can hug and smooch after we're done here!" Cora called out and Stiles let go of Derek with a confused frown on his face.

"What is she talking about?" he asked and looked up at Derek who suddenly looked as though someone just punched him in the guts.

"We can leave that for…"

"No; you're doing it now," Lydia interrupted Derek, and while the oldest werewolf among them sighed gravely, Stiles started at him with growing confusion. Derek swallowed difficultly and shot John a small glance. The man nodded at him and Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Derek?" he looked at Stiles and took his hand in his bigger one.

"Come with me," he said and left, and in his heart Derek thanked John for understanding and for stopping the others from following Derek and Stiles.

"Derek, where are you taking me?" Derek opened a glass door and Stiles gasped when they stepped out of the house and into the back yard. It was beautiful.

The trees were decorated with Christmas lights, and Stiles couldn't help but imagine how it would look if it was spring and the flowers in the flowerbeds all around them were in full bloom. He took a few steps forward not even noticing that Derek stopped walking.

"This is beautiful," he murmured.

"I take it that you like the house."

Stiles turned on his heel and looked at Derek. "I haven't seen much of it, but the garden definitely brings it a lot of brownie points," he spoke, not even in the slightest surprised that his voice was strained and wavering. Derek smiled at him and took a step closer with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket.

"So, you'd like living here?" he asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. He looked around before he looked at Derek again.

"Derek, what's going on?" he frowned when Derek took a deep breath and stopped a foot in front of Stiles.

"How did you like the presents?" Stiles' confused frown deepened for the slightest of bits.

"I loved them, although you know that it wasn't really necessary for you to buy all those things for me. It must have cost a fortune," Stiles answered, not really sure where this was going, and Derek chuckled and took another step closer to Stiles.

The younger man looked down when Derek pulled his hands out of his pockets and took Stiles' hands in his. Stiles' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt something small and round resting between his left and Derek's right hand.

"It was necessary. It's tradition," Derek murmured as he stopped a breath away from Stiles and the younger man had to tilt his head back to keep eye-contact.

"Derek?" his voice broke and the werewolf let go of a wavering breath.

"I've been – I've been planning this ever since you came back from College," he spoke, and Stiles could feel the Werewolf shivering. Even though he was looking straight in Derek's eyes, he couldn't name the things that he was seeing in them. "I've been gathering the gifts ever since we started dating. Even before that, I was – I was sure that we'd come to this."

"Come to what, Derek?" Stiles' mind was blank, and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"It's – It was tradition in my family to court the intended Mate for 12 days before – before…"

"Before what?" Stiles' voice was not higher than a whisper and a shiver wrecked his body when Derek moved even closer and rested his forehead on Stiles'. "Before what, Derek?"

"Before proposing."

Stiles' heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat.

"My father did so with my mother and his father before him; and now – now I did so as well. And I – I guess there's only one thing I have to do now." Stiles' eyes widened as Derek took a deep breath. "Genim Stilinski, will you – will you marry me?"

Time didn't stop.

The sky didn't open.

The ground didn't shake.

There was no billowing winds, or biblical downpours.

It was just the two of them, standing in the cold air of December, their breaths mingling between their lips and their eyes focused on one another's as though the very meaning behind the creation of the universe could be found there.

"You – You did it – all of it…"

Not able to muster up the words, Derek nodded, and Stiles swallowed again. He saw Derek frown, and a small whine got stuck in his throat when he moved back and let go of Stiles' right hand. He cupped Stiles' cheek in his left hand, and only then, when Derek caressed his cheek with his thumb, did Stiles realize that he was crying.

"Stiles-…"

"You idiot," Stiles interrupted him, as laughter bubbled in his chest. "You stupid, idiotic, Sourwolf!" Stiles threw himself at Derek, hugging him for dear life, and Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he spoke in a broken, wavering voice and Stiles laughed through his tears.

"Of course, you moron!" he whimpered and buried his face in Derek's neck.

The werewolf chuckled and moved back a little, and Stiles choked up on laughter when Derek took his left hand into his, and placed a simple band of white gold on his ring finger. Stiles looked up at him and grinned, and Derek snorted before he pulled Stiles into a scorching kiss.

They parted when they heard cheering and applauding, and turned to face their family. They were standing on the front porch with glasses of champagne in their hands, and in front of them were Mellissa and John each holding one extra glass.

"They were so sure I'd say yes," Stiles drawled so only Derek could hear him, and the Werewolf chuckled before he placed his hand on the small of Stiles' back and started guiding him towards the others.

"They were," _I wasn't_ , was left unsaid, but Stiles heard it never the less.

"Idiot," he murmured and Derek chuckled. After a round of congratulations they went back into the big living room, and only then did Stiles notice that it was already decorated, and that there was food and drinks served for everyone. He looked up when Derek walked over to him again and Stiles smiled up at him.

"If I had known I would see you, I would have brought you your birthday present," he said and Derek laughed before he leaned down to kiss Stiles again and Stiles sighed happily into the kiss.

"You're the only present I need." Derek murmured against his lips and Stiles' blushed heavily making the werewolf chuckle.

"I wanted to ask for the Bite," Stiles said to distract himself and Derek looked at him in shock for a second. Stiles chuckled and leaned up to kiss him shortly. "I guess I'll wait until tomorrow."

Derek swallowed difficultly and nodded. He pulled Stiles into a hug and buried his face in Stiles' neck to breathe him in.

"You're incredible, you know that, right?"

Stiles smiled against Derek's neck and nodded. "I know."

"Does this mean Uncle Tiles will be wearing a dress?!"

Derek and Stiles parted at Clare's innocent question and Stiles growled low in his throat.

"ISAAC LAHEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**cut**

**This is definitely one of my favorites. :D**

 


End file.
